Lovingly Twissted Obsession
by BloodRoseQueen
Summary: Bellatrix has an extreme obsession with Hermione, when Bellatrix finally has Hermione right before her, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Title ~ **_**Lovingly Twisted Obsession**_  
**I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**  
**First story ever, so hope you like it.**

Hermione was running as fast as she could. She, Harry and Ron had been split up while they were being chased. Their camp had been found by a bunch of death eaters while their guard was down. Hermione stopped running to catch her breath. She looked around at her surroundings to found that she'd ended up in a wide clearing. Thinking that she'd lost all the death eaters, she sat down and thought about what next to do. As she was thinking about how to find Harry and Ron, there was a shuffling sound in the bushes. Hermione stood up quickly and drawled out her wand. What ever it was, it seemed to go away. But before she knew it something popped out...

"BOO!" Hermione jumped. Bellatrix, one of the most feared death eaters there is, stood right in front of her. Hermione was about to shout out a hex, but Bellatrix was faster and had Hermione's wand in a second. Bellatrix let out a laugh, and asked "Is the wittle mudblood scared?" in a babyish voice. "N-n-n-no." Hermione stammered out.

Bellatrix started walking forward to Hermione. At this Hermione walked backwards to put more distance between them. Before Hermione knew it she was pinned to a tree by the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. "Oh, but you are little muddy," she whispered in her ear, then sniffed at her "I smell the fear on you." Bellatrix was very close to Hermione making her shiver at every word being said to her. Hermione closed her eyes and wished she was anywhere but here. Bellatrix notice this and smiled a wicked smile. She was rather having fun with this mudblood.

Bellatrix pushed her body fully onto Hermiones, getting the exact reaction she wanted. Hermione let out a gasp at the sudden contact and lack of space. She was trying her best not to notice the fact that she was enjoying the sudden body contact. Bellatrix was getting more and more excited. She lent in, close to Hermione's ear and asked "Your enjoying this aren't you little muddy?" Again Hermione stuttered out another "N-n-n-no." Bellatrix smirked, then started nuzzling her neck. Hermione bit her lip in attempt to not make sounds. No one knew this, (except her lord) but Bellatrix had a sick obsession with the golden girl, the brains of the trio, the brightest witch of her time. Oh yes, a lovingly twisted obsession with _Hermione_.

So, to finally have her obsession in her hands. Ever so close. Was like being on cloud nine to Bellatrix. And she wasn't ever going to let go. Never ever. "You, have no idea how long I've wanted to be near you little one." Hermione, gave Bellatrix a weird surprised look, then wonder if this was some kind of trick. "It's been torture never being around you." Bellatrix had this extreme sadness in her voice when she spoke now. Hermione wasn't why she wanted to know but she asked in a small whisper "Why?" Bellatrix looked up at her with big puppy eyes and said in a childish voice "Cause your such an amazing person and so many more reasons that I simply just couldn't explain." Hermione looked at her for a few seconds, then blinked a few times, and finally blushed. She knew this was the most feared death eater ever, but no ever spoke to her like that. Not even Ron, who has been flirting with her more and more lately.

"Your going to go with me aren't you?" Bellatrix asked. Bellatrix had to keep Hermione with her she couldn't let her go. After she finally got to her. So she quickly came up with something. "You have to, if I let you go the other death eaters will get you," Bellatrix bit her lip at the odd untrusting look Hermione gave her. "they'll lock you up in a cage like an animal." Hermione's eyes widen at the idea of being locked up. At the feeling the young witch would come with her, the obsessed witch held out her hand, with pleading eyes and said "So will you come with me?" She didn't know what made her, but she took the dark witches hand and said, in a small whisper "Yes."

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, that is if you want me to continue if not I'll leave it as a one shot.**


	2. It'll make you happy won't it?

**Harry Potter belongs to J.k Rowling as if you didn't already know. All mistakes are mine. Also I'm kinda young so I'll make some stupid mistakes on here. So, please tell me if I misspelled any names or messed up any where that be really nice of you.  
Bellatrix: Get on with the story all ready! :O  
Me: Jeez okay, here's my crappy story. -.-**

* * *

Bellatrix grinned, when Hermione had said yes. She heard others quickly coming towards them, right before they saw anything she twisted Hermione around and held her knife up to her neck. Hermione let out a yelp at the sudden movement. Now with a knife at her neck Hermione thought she'd made a mistake in taking Bellatrix's hand. But why exactly had she taken Bellatrix's hand? Noticing that the girl had tensed ready to be harmed, Bellatrix whispered in her ear "Calm down little one, I'm not really going to hurt you." Bellatrix was about to continue. But Ron and Harry, came running through the same way Bellatrix did.

Bellatrix, held Hermione closer to her body. Almost, Hermione notice in a protective way. Of course Ron and Harry didn't think it this way, since the dark witch still had a dagger at their best friends throat. Ron, also didn't like the closeness of the two, so he yelled "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" _Like hell I am you piece of shit _thought Bellatrix. Bellatrix let out a howl of cruel laughter. "Awww but were having so _much _fun." _Well I know I am_ She smiled at that thought. Then she laughed again at the horrible expression on Ron's face. "Aren't we little muddy hmm?" Bellatrix poked her side, saying nonverbally, she wanted her to answer. Hermione simply let out a small mumble "Shut up.", that Ron and Harry couldn't hear. Hermione didn't know why she said it and half expected to be cursed. She hoped that the older witch didn't hear. But Bellatrix had heard it and she smirked and looked at the boys with a sickening smile. "I do like them feisty, makes the torture so much more fun!" Ron was shaking with anger while Harry wasn't sure what to do. They'd both lost there wands while trying to escape from the death eaters. When Ron was about to shout as many insults to Bellatrix that he could, death eaters surrounded them. They were trapped.

"About bloody time you showed up." Bellatrix said. One of the many death eaters spoke up and ask "Should we call our lord?" Bellatrix gave him a look then said "No, we'll take them to him, it'll be a nice surprise." Bellatrix had this evil glint in her eye. But before Hermione could question the look. Bellatrix took her hand and had them in the Malfoy's home. Looking around (as best as she could in Bellatrix's iron grip) she saw a slightly dark but gorgeous mansion. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were pushed into a throne room. Where Voldamort himself was sitting. Voldamorts eyes widen at the sight of the one he has been searching for, right in front of his feet.

Bellatrix walked up to her lord and said "I brought you Harry Potter and his friends my lord." Voldmort eyed them for a bit seeing if it was really them. It made Hermione very uncomfortable when his red eye turned on her. They seem , or so Hermione thought, that his eyes stayed a bit longer on her then the others. Then he looked up at his death eaters and said "leave us." He waved his hand for the others to leave. Bellatrix stood waiting for her lord to tell her, what could not be said in front of the others. "Bellatrix," His voice held respect "you have given me the golden trio, therefore I shall give you what you want most." Bellatrix had this wild look in her eyes, impatiently waiting for her lord to continue. "I shall give you the golden girl." Bellatrix almost cut Hermione when she let go. Casting a binding spell on the girl, she hurried and bowed to her lord. Head looking up she whispered "Thank you my lord." Voldamort shook his head in acknowledgment of the thanks, then said "You may leave with your knew _pet_."

Bellatrix thought about telling her lord that Hermione was much more than a pet. But decided that it was best just to take Hermione to her new room. Hermione's mind completely shut downed, when she realised that Harry and Ron were going to be killed once Bellatrix took her out of the throne room. She wasn't sure what to do. She could try and struggle to fight or she could just give up. But, she didn't make the choice quick enough. Because at that moment she was swished away into a room. Hermione blinked a few times. Slowly realising what was going to happen. She sat down, trying to comprehend what was going on. "_Harry and Ron are going to die and I'm going to be made the pet of Bellatrix._" She thought. Then kept thinking the worst "_oh Merlin, whats going to happen to us Harry and Ron might be able escape if they think clever enough_" At that last thought she got little bit of her hope back for them.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even know the female death eater was there. Bellatrix just watched has the girl changed her expressions each time her thoughts changed. It was rather adorable Bellatrix thought. She'd seen Hermione's face go into worry and asked "Whats wrong?" Her voice had a bit of a worried edge to it. Afraid that she would want to go. And Bellatrix would not let that happen, even if Hermione would end up hating her.

Hermione looked up startled to know that there was another in the room. She let out a hollow strangled laugh and said "Whats wrong? Every thing!" Bellatrix was slightly surprised at the outburst. Hermione didn't even notice as she continue. "MY BEST FRIENDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED BY PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO KILL THEM!" She had tears streaming down her face now. "There going to kill them and it's all my fault. If I hadn't let the spells down , they wouldn't have found us and, and," Hermione was full out sobbing now. "the boys wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here." Hermione was now making no sense, as her crying took her voice.

Bellatrix sat next to the young witch and hugged the her in a tight embrace. Holding her and rocking her. Trying to soothe the crying witch to the best of her abilities. "Hush, hush my dear every thing will be okay." Hermione took a deep breath in, so she could speak. "N-n-no it's not Ron and Harry are in trouble and its all my f-f-fault." Her voice was strangled but she managed to get it out. Bellatrix stopped for a second as an idea appeared in her head. It was crazy, it was stupid, and it was going against every thing she beleaved in. But, it might make Hermione happy, and that to Bellatrix was enough to make her do anything.

"Hermione," She whispered the girls name, it felt so soft and had an unfamilr sweetness when it came from her lips. The young girl looked up waiting for her to continue. Bellatrix bit her lip at the trouble this idea could cost her, but continued anyways. "You care about the Potter boy and the ginger boy a lot yes?" Bellatrix continued with out waiting for the answer. "What if, I was to say, um, set them free." Hermione's eyes widen as Bellatrix continued. "Would that make you happy?" The dark witch waited for the reply of the younger one impatiently. Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times. Not exactly sure what to say. So she spoke very slowly, "Yes, that would make me very happy, but why would you want to do that?" Bellatrix thought for a second. Her head slightly tilted looking like a puppy.

"Well it'll make you happy right?" Hermione simply nodded. "Then that's a good enough reason to do anything for you." _Except let you go_ Bellatrix added silently in her head.

* * *

**Okay so it's about 400 more words than before. I'll try getting more and more in each chapter. This one is about 1,300 something. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
